


Bubblegum

by Leogon25



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But also not, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kara is a dork, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogon25/pseuds/Leogon25
Summary: Kara has always been fixated on Lena's mouth. From they way she pronounces her words to her constant lip biting, it's starting to take a toll on our young superhero. And she doesn't know if she can handle it anymore.





	

Another story on Lena Luthor. If she didn’t know better, she would think that Snapper is trying to set her up with the CEO.

Word spread like wildfire that the young Luthor got attacked at her office late last night. Kara would know. After all, she is the one who saved her. She is also the person that heard the start of the attack. Just the memory made her shiver. The thought of her closest friend nearly dying put a damper on her mood.

She shakes her head, ridding it of those negative thoughts. Lena is safe, and Kara Danvers has an interview to commence. Pushing her glasses up, she strolls into Lena’s office and the sight allows a soft smile to creep onto her face.

A red tank-top hangs lower than usual, leaving room for some cleavage to peak out. The blazer that usually accompanies her is dangling on the back of her chair. Intense eyes focus on the desktop in front of her, motionless. Unlike her eyes, however, her fingers dash across the keyboard with speeds that would make Barry jealous. Her chest heaves slightly with each short breath she takes.

Kara doesn’t acknowledge the door closing behind her, or the fact that she’s hypnotized by the Luthor’s actions. Green eyes shift towards the sound, and Lena’s intense gaze softens as she meets cute blue ones. She raises an eyebrow as the blonde still stares aimlessly at her.

“You know, it’s considered rude to stare.” She teases. That catches Kara’s attention, and a blush creeps up her neck.

“Lena! I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, uh, stare. You looked so busy … I just didn’t want to interrupt, a-and I should come back later. Yo- you look busy…” she fumbles, earning a giggle from brunette.

“Relax, Kara. I was just joking. Besides, I’ve been working on this proposal for quite some time now.” She rises from her chair and walks over to her couch. She turns her head to look at the Kryptonian, a smirk forming  “Coming?”

Kara quietly groans at the little innuendo, cursing her inability to function around attractive women. Even with the slight sexual frustration, there is a hop in her step as she walks towards the couch. She settles down next to the CEO, pen nervously tapping her notepad.

She doesn’t understand this new feeling of apprehensiveness. She has been around Lena plenty of times. All previous encounters running smoothly. Ever since rescuing her last night, there are butterflies swarming Kara stomach. Perhaps it is some residual dread from yesterday, or the low cut top that begged to be torn off. Kara tries to concentrate on her original task, but her mind drifts off again.

Now, it zeros in on Lena’s pencil skirt. It looks like the same one she wore last night. The same one that hugs her form perfectly. The same one Supergirl held her in. The same one that prevented her hand to feel the brunette’s delicious ass.

When she finally escapes her thoughts, she catches the Luthor putting a stick of gum in her mouth. She silently offers the reported a piece, but Kara kindly declines.

“So, what happened last night? I assume that Supergirl was successful in her rescue?” She asks, distracting herself from further lewd musing.

“Thankfully. Lillian is getting worse by the day.”

Clicking her pen, she begins to take some notes. “You suspect Lillian is behind your attack?”

“Absolutely. After checking on the records she left…” Kara listens acutely, jotting down every word she says. Her eyes leave the page for second, and is that a dangerous mistake.

Thankfully, Lena’s eyes were staring at the ceiling, as Kara would not be able to handle getting lost in emerald eyes again. However, it is red lips that catches her attention this time.

A gum coated tongue lurks behind pearly teeth. As the appendage leaves her mouth, Kara’s heartbeat accelerates. A pink bubble is barely formed before it pops and retreats back into her mouth. Her chiseled jaw opens, revealing a busy tongue as it tries to fix broken bits of gum. Up… down. Up… down. Her simple mouth movements seduce the poor reporter.

She does not realize that she abandons her pen and notepad. That clever tongue enchanted her, and she begins to inch closer to the source of her suffering. Her eyes are past being dilated, as bright blues become black voids. In her mesmerized state, she fails to notice that the CEO has finished talking.

“Kara,” she mummers, “what are y-” she is forced to stop when soft lips captured hers.

There is a moment where they are both frozen. It isn’t until a strong arm pulls them together that the kiss continues. Sweet morsels of mint hit the superhero as Lena parts her lips. She feels the oxygen leaving her brain as Kara’s tongue slips past her teeth. Her mouth became slack as the alien’s fiery tongue explores every part of her. A moan bubbles in her throat as Kara rubs against the roof of her mouth. It causes a ripple effect throughout her body, stimulating every last nerve.

As they part, Kara watches as green eyes hid behind hooded eyelids. Red lipstick is smudged around those open lips, and Kara smirks when the CEO finally opens her eyes. There is a tiny ball of gum clamped between the Kryptonian’s teeth.

Suddenly, it is drawn back behind those pearly whites. “C’mon, Miss Luthor. Don’t you want it back?” Lena is shocked for a second, but grins as she pushes the blonde onto her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Is sharing gum while kissing gross? Never tried it, but it doesn't seem to harmful...Oh well. Hope y'all had fun. Check out my Tumblr shipndip for more gay shit and a lack of anymore writing for another 7 months.  
> Deuces.


End file.
